To die is to be human ,to feel pain is to sacrifice
by save the manatee
Summary: War is just a great way to grow up ,isn't it ? Well this isn't war,its rebellion! My parents were killed , in the war against Jeanine Matthews, now thanks to her I will never know who my parents were and now,her apprentice Caleb Prior is taking over ,now its up to me and the people of the four big citys to stop him, Im Elizabeth Eaton and I will lead this rebellion to victory !
1. Chapter 1

It was now officially my 16th birthday,and were was i ? In my aunt Toris' basement kicking the shit out of a punching bag.  
We had just gotten in a fight about me going on a rebellion mission 'what, ,your not in a rebellion? Well its not exactly something you tell someone while waiting for the bus. Anyway , yes i am in the rebellion against Caleb Prior and the Erudite council. I wanted the Citys ;Dauntless(the one i live in),Candor , Amity ,Erudite ,and Abnegation , able to be one ,not separate ,to were we could travel between each other,going back and forth ,you probably think this is a little overboard ,well its not,we basically live in a dictatorship,except in modern day form.

With that being said,i have never known my parents ,only fuzzy memorys.I really wanted to find out about them ,who they were before they died ,I didn't know anyone in my family outside of my Aunt Tori and Grandpa Max,they would only say"its too painful to remember "when I asked about my family and move on to another subject . That was it, case closed.

Grandpa Max was a mean gruff and tough man ,but when you spent the time that I've spent with him it took long ,but he would eventually come out and speak to you and when it was my turn ,I connected with him , and I loved it. But enough of all that lovey-dovey crap shit, the world isn't really like that , its war and death ,no time for family probs. Sometimes my Aunt Tori tried to do my hair when I was younger , it didn't end well. I remember once my neighbor told me that my Aunt Tori wasn't always uptight ,she once was a free spirit ,until the moment my parents asked her to take care of me.

Life has never been easy for me ,but I've never been able to have a stable life ,so I guess you can't miss something you never had. But I do miss the family I never had, so how does that work? Questions that probably will stay questions,for a very long time.

Being told that I looked exactly like my father is really great ,ive always been partial to male bonding in my family relationships,even with grandpa max.I was told I had my fathers dark hair ,blue eyes ,and his strong head. Tori also told me that I had my mothers strong stubbornness and great leadership I would always cherish those word that she told me , for they are the only words that ever touched my heart more than what they should have ,and left me wanting to know more about them. If only I didn't look so much like my father ,cause that can get you killed anywhere but Dauntless. The name Eaton is not exactly the name you want on the streets of anywhere,it can get you killed...

And that still left one question , who the hell is my family,and what the hell happned after the war... and that all lead to thousands of other questions. I planned to find out ,time to stop beating around the bush and ask,and I knew exactly who to ask, Grandpa Max...


	2. Chapter 2

"Grandpa can we talk apostle about ,you know ... what actually happened to my parents?" I ask,pretty nervous about how he'd react.

The sudden Stop of the forks clanking against the plates made me nervous , especially when grandpa max and aunt tori gave eachother looks . Setting their forks down on their plates , they give me a long look , finally they break the silence when aunt tori says" E Elizabeth ,that's a long and -"

"No tori,"grandpa max interrupts,"it's time we told her , we can't keep putting it off. Elizabeth to understand what happened you need to know how the society was when they met."he gives a big sigh and continues on " the cities weren't always separated to were we had absolute no movement between them they would get different things from each, but that's not important , what is , is how that when all the sixteen year-olds we're allowed to change their faction,that's what they were called-"

"Ok cool, but what does that have to do with my parents?"I ask and rings,waiting to be scolded, but it never came, he just continued telling me of how my parents "lead the divergent to victory against Jeannine Matthews and Caleb Prior. After defeating them they went to open the gates,they sent and whole army of divergents ,your parent were about to go go through when the gates closed and Caleb Prior himself came up with a whole army and sent us all to prison for a few months, there your mother... she learned that she had another kid along the way...she was pregnant with ...you. " Shocking isn't even the half of what I felt it was horror.

"What do you mean ...another kid along the way?"diplomaHe gave a big sigh"your parents thought that the war was over, so they decided to settle down, it was a year before any of this happened, and believe me, they never woulda had your brother of they'd known that any of this was going to happen. But, this was only half of the story, after those months in prison we were let out, but all the second generation had to go to their original the thing was you were born here, in Dauntless,and your mom was so upset, but all the birth documents said you belonged here ,so your parents left you here with us to raise you"he sounded tired as if he was reliving it "they wanted me to give you these"he pulled off his dog tags "these are you're parents dog tags..it says their names Beatrice Eaton and Tobias Eaton...don't think that they didn't love you, because they did...it just kind of messed things 's Calebs fault. Your mother was upset with him , he backstabed his only family...-"

"What do you mean backstabed his only family?" I asked it was quoted he said that...

"Elizabeth ... Caleb Prior is...your uncle..."

** sup guys, thanx for all the reviews and followers , hope u loved this update,**

**Any questions, comments? Review please...can't help but feel this is awkward...**

** Save the manatee ;)**


End file.
